Tìm Thấy
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: Long Fic Dịch. Từ khi được Orihime chữa lành cánh tay, những giấc mơ kỳ lạ liên tục xảy đến với Grimmjow. Ulquiorra thì lại nảy sinh một cảm giác thân thuộc với Orihime kể từ khi bảo vệ cô gái này - một cảm giác mà chính anh cũng không hiểu được. Mối quan hệ giữa 3 con người này là gì? Cuộc đời của họ sẽ thay đổi thế nào khi mọi bí mật được làm sáng tỏ?
1. Chương 1

**Original Work:** Searching

**Author:** LavenderSkies

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Translator:** Anfu

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Kubo Tite. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch. Đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

**Summary:** Từ khi được Orihime chữa lành cánh tay, những giấc mơ kỳ lạ liên tục xảy đến với Grimmjow. Ulquiorra thì lại nảy sinh một cảm giác thân thuộc với Orihime kể từ khi bảo vệ cô gái này - một cảm giác mà chính anh cũng không hiểu được. Mối quan hệ giữa 3 con người này là gì? Cuộc đời của họ sẽ thay đổi thế nào khi mọi bí mật được làm sáng tỏ?

-0-

**Chương Một**

_Anh chạy trên những con đường đêm đầy hỗn loạn, những tiếng gào thét hoà lẫn với âm thanh chát chúa của kim loại va vào nhau. Không khí nồng nặc mùi máu tanh. Xác của các samurai và dân thường la liệt khắp nơi. Chiến tranh đang nổ ra._

_Anh hướng ánh mắt nhìn về phía lâu đài có tường bao quanh: đó chính là nơi anh cần phải đến. Khi anh ngước lên, cả kiến trúc đồ sộ của lâu đài đã bị ngọn lửa nuốt chửng. Trong lúc anh còn đang sững sờ nhìn trân trân vào nó thì bên cạnh anh, một giọng nói điềm tĩnh và bình thản vang lên._

_"Tôi sẽ tìm cô ấy."_

_Anh quay đầu về phía vừa phát ra giọng nói, một võ sĩ samurai khác, cũng đang nhìn lên ngọn lửa cháy rừng rực. "Tôi đi với cậu," bất giác anh cất tiếng._

_"Không được. Cậu đang bị thương." Người kia liếc nhìn vai anh._

_Lần theo ánh mắt đó, anh nhìn sang mới thấy vai mình đang chảy máu, một vết thương bị kiếm chém. Và rõ ràng là, một vài chỗ khác trên cơ thể anh máu cũng đang rỉ ra._

_"Đợi tôi ở gốc cây trên đồi, Genji. Nếu trời sáng mà tôi vẫn chưa đến, hãy đi ngay, không cần đợi tôi." Nói xong câu đó, người kiếm sĩ chạy vụt về phía trước, không cho anh cơ hội phản ứng lại._

_"Oi!" Anh gọi với theo người đó, nhưng không nhận được lời đáp. "Đồ khỉ!" anh rủa thầm. Thế rồi anh hét lớn để giọng mình át đi những âm thanh của cuộc chiến. "Tôi không đi mà không có cậu đâu, nghe rõ chưa?! UKITA!"_

-0-

Grimmjow bật dậy trên giường, lộ rõ vẻ hằn học. Anh lại mơ thấy cái giấc mơ quái quỷ đó, bắt đầu từ khi Inoue Orihime hồi phục cánh tay của anh một cách kỳ diệu. Anh nhíu mày. _Đứa con gái ấy đã làm gì đó với mình._

Nó không chỉ là một giấc mơ, nhưng nó cũng chẳng có nghĩa lí gì với anh cả. Tại sao anh lại mơ về những trận chiến của các samurai từ thời xa xưa? Không phải lẽ ra anh nên mơ về cuộc đời hiện tại của mình sao? Mặc dù rất kỳ lạ, nhưng giấc mơ ấy lại gợi cho anh một cảm giác thân quen mơ hồ. Genji... hình như là tên của người đó? So với Grimmjow, cái tên đó nghe thật đần độn, nếu không muốn nói là cực kỳ ngu ngốc.

Ngoài sự vô nghĩa lí, thứ khiến anh khó chịu nhất về cái giấc mơ lặp đi lặp lại này là người tên Ukita đó. Hắn có mái tóc đen dài cột cao và mặc nguyên bộ giáp của samurai. Hắn ta trông hoàn toàn xa lạ nếu không có mặt nạ hay những dấu vết trên mặt. Nhưng Grimmjow có thể nhận ra đôi mắt xanh lục với tia nhìn nhức nhối và lúc nào cũng xoáy sâu vào người đối diện ấy ở bất cứ nơi đâu.

"Ulquiorra," anh rít lên. Con chó trung thành số một của Aizen. Tất cả mọi thứ về hắn đều khiến Grimmjow bực bội hết sức. Việc Ulquiorra ở cấp bậc và sức mạnh cao hơn càng khiến anh khinh thường hắn. Tên Espada số bốn ấy chắc chắn dẫn đầu danh sách 'những kẻ cần phải đập cho một trận ra trò' của anh. Nói thẳng ra thì... anh ghét Ulquiorra. _Hắn xuất hiện trong cuộc đời mình làm quái gì không biết?!_

Anh không tài nào hiểu nổi giấc mơ đó, và suy nghĩ về nó chỉ càng khiến anh điên tiết.

-0-

Ulquiorra bước vào phòng Orihime, thấy cô vẫn đứng bên cửa sổ, ngước nhìn mặt trăng. Anh liếc qua chiếc bàn, thức ăn vẫn chưa được đụng đến. "Ăn đi, cô gái. Nhiệm vụ của cô là phải giữ sức khoẻ để có thể nghe lệnh ngài Aizen-sama bất cứ lúc nào."

Không quay lại, Orihime đáp khẽ. "Tôi không đói."

Kiểu giao tiếp này đã trở thành thông lệ, và Ulquiorra đang mất dần kiên nhẫn. Cô không ăn gì kể từ khi anh mang cô đến Las Noches, và đã qua ba ngày rồi. Anh đã từng doạ sẽ ép cô phải ăn, nhưng cô vẫn không nghe. Có lẽ sự thật rằng anh không bao giờ hiện thực hoá lời đe doạ của mình đã khiến cho cô càng kiên quyết. Vậy thì không được. Anh phải đập tan quyết tâm đó và cho cô ta thấy ai mới là người nắm quyền kiếm soát.

Trong chớp mắt, Orihime thấy mình bị đẩy mạnh xuống ghế bành, Ulquiorra đứng trước mặt với một tay nắm lấy cổ cô, đôi mắt lạnh băng nhìn thằng xuống. Cô mở miệng định phản kháng, nhưng trước khi cô kịp lên tiếng anh đã dùng tay còn lại nhét cơm vào miệng cô, đồng thời ngay sau đó bịt miệng và mũi cô lại. Cô đưa hai tay nắm lấy tay anh, cố đẩy ra. Trong lúc giằng co để hít thở, cô nuốt chỗ cơm trong miệng xuống họng.

Ulquiorra buông cô ra và lùi lại một bước. Cô cúi người, một tay ôm lấy miệng và tay kia đặt lên ngực, ho sặc sụa.

Anh liếc nhìn cô rồi quay đi, gương mặt vẫn không chút cảm xúc. "Ta không nghĩ chuyện đó vui vẻ gì lắm đâu. Nếu cô không muốn lặp lại thì hãy ngoan ngoãn ăn đi." Anh bắt đầu tiến về phía cửa. "Một tiếng nữa ta sẽ quay lại."

Khi đã nghe thấy tiếng cửa đóng lại, Orihime mới khẽ nức nở, những giọt nước mắt cô đã cố kìm lại không thể ở yên vị trí được nữa.

-0-

Bên ngoài phòng Orihime, Ulquiorra nhìn xuống bàn tay anh vừa dùng để ép cô ăn, gần như là nhìn chằm chằm vào nó. Nói rằng hành động đó "không vui vẻ gì cho lắm" đúng là giảm nhẹ quá mức. Cơ thể anh thực tế là đã phản ứng lại với nó, và điều đó chẳng có nghĩa lí gì với anh.

Nếu cô không ăn, anh sẽ ép cô ăn. Nếu cô còn giữ lại bất kỳ một tia ý chí nào, anh sẽ bẻ gãy nó. Nhiệm vụ của anh là canh gác cô và buộc cô phải nghe lời. Cho dù sức mạnh của cô là độc nhất vô nhị, và cô có giá trị hơn những thứ rác rưởi khác, cô vẫn chỉ là con người..

Vậy thì cái cảm giác bứt rứt không yên này là gì? Tội lỗi ư? Nực cười.

Anh không hiểu. Hiếm có điều gì khiến cho anh không hiểu được, và anh không hề thích cảm giác này.

-0-

Orihime đã quay lại vị trí cũ, đứng bên cạnh cửa sổ và ngắm nhìn mặt trăng với chút ánh sáng an ủi dịu nhẹ. Vẫn đang sụt sịt, cố gắng bình tĩnh lại, cô không biết có người vừa bước vào phòng.

"Oi."

Giật mình, cô quay lại và nhìn thấy Grimmjow đang đứng đó. Hai tay trong túi quần, hắn nhìn cô với vẻ khinh khỉnh trong mắt. Hắn đi vài bước vào căn phòng, mắt không rời khỏi cô.

Cô bất giác lùi lại. Chẳng có gì lạ. Làm sao cô có thể không sợ hãi con người này được chứ? Sau khi cô tái tạo cánh tay cho Grimmjow, ngay lập tức hắn đã dùng nó đâm xuyên qua Luppi rồi thiêu rụi nửa trên cơ thể anh ta. Tất cả những việc khủng khiếp ấy kết thúc bằng tràng cười man dại của hắn. Đến cả bây giờ, dù đang ở trong trạng thái có vẻ bình tĩnh, linh áp của Grimmjow vẫn toả ra nỗi si mê khát máu đến điên cuồng. Cô không biết hắn muốn gì ở cô, nhưng cô cũng không muốn hỏi.

"Aizen nói sức mạnh của cô là xoá bỏ sự kiện," Espada số sáu nói, đi thẳng vào vấn đề.

Orihime để ý thấy Grimmjow không gọi tên Aizen với sự kính trọng như những người khác.

"Vậy tức là cô cũng có thể tái tạo những thứ đã bị lãng quên?"

Orihime nhướng mày, chớp mắt. Câu hỏi thật bất ngờ và, cũng rất thẳng thừng, cô không chắc điều hắn muốn hỏi là gì. "Hả?"

Grimmjow cau mày, khẽ càu nhàu rồi lớn tiếng nói. "Ta nói, cô có thể hồi phục lại ký ức đã mất không?!"

Phản ứng của hắn khiến cô lùi lại thêm một bước. "Tôi... tôi không biết."

Trong chớp mắt, Grimmjow đã ở trước mặt cô, một tay nâng cằm đưa mặt cô lại gần hắn, khiến cô phải kiễng chân lên. Hắn nheo mắt và hạ thấp giọng xuống, đầy đe doạ. "Đừng giỡn mặt ta, công chúa."

Orihime nuốt khan, hoảng loạn. Gương mặt hắn chỉ còn cách mặt cô vài centimet, và cô khiếp sợ đến mức không dám nhìn đi chỗ khác. Khi cất tiếng, cô phải cố hết sức để kiềm chế cơn run rẩy đang thấm vào giọng nói. "Tôi... tôi không biết thật. Sức mạnh này vẫn còn lạ lẫm với tôi và... tôi không hiểu rõ nó lắm. Có lẽ nó có khả năng khôi phục ký ức. Tôi không biết. Trước đây chưa từng có chuyện này. Ít ra thì... tôi không nghĩ là nó có thể..."

Sau khi nhìn cô vài giây nữa, biết rằng cô không nói dối, Grimmjow buông ra.

Cô nhìn hắn lúc đó, nỗi sợ hãi tạm thời được thay thế bởi sự tò mò, và tự hỏi có phải hắn đang cố nhớ lại chuyện gì không.

Grimmjow quay lại và cau mày đầy thất vọng. _Cô ta không biết làm thế nào... Chết tiệt!_ Thế rồi hắn rút zanpakutou ra và quay về phía cô với một ánh nhìn dữ dội.

Máu trong người Orihime như đông cứng. "Anh định...?" Giọng cô gần như thì thầm.

Nhưng cô chưa kịp nói hết câu thì hắn đã vung thanh zanpakutou lên và chém đứt cánh tay trái của mình.

Cô bàng hoàng, hai bàn tay đưa lên ôm lấy miệng. Thế nhưng cô vẫn không thể rời mắt khỏi cánh tay đẫm máu đã đứt lìa nằm trên cái nền trắng tinh của sàn nhà.

Grimmjow nghiến chặt răng để không hét lên trong cơn đau. Hắn nhét zanpakutou vào bao và ngồi xuống ghế, bàn tay còn lành lặn siết lại đặt lên bàn. "Hồi phục nó đi," hắn rít lên trong hơi thở nặng nhọc.

Orihime vẫn còn kinh hoàng và không cử động.

"LÀM ĐI!"

Cô gái suýt nữa nhảy dựng lên. "V... vâng." Cô nhặt cánh tay trên sàn và bước tới để chữa lành cho hắn, máu chảy dồn dập trong mạch. Cô không hiểu nổi chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, và cũng không dám hỏi.

-0-

"Bỏ cái bộ mặt ủ rũ ấy đi," Renji cằn nhằn với một cái cau mày khó chịu. "Chẳng giống cậu gì cả."

"Ngốc, im đi," Rukia cãi. "Ai nói là tớ ủ rũ?" Dù nói như vậy nhưng giọng cô chẳng có vẻ gì là gắt gỏng. Nói thẳng ra thì chính cô cũng cảm thấy mâu thuẫn với bản thân mình.

Hai người họ đang ở một phòng ăn nhỏ trong Thi Hồn Giới, dùng bữa trưa. Ờ... thực ra là Renji đang ăn, còn Rukia chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào bữa trưa của cô.

Renji thở dài và buông đũa, hết muốn ăn. "Nhìn xem, Rukia. Chúng ta vẫn còn thời gian. Cô ấy sẽ không sao cả, ít nhất là cho đến bây giờ," anh cố tìm lời lẽ an ủi cô. "Tớ không cần biết Tổng Đội trưởng nói gì, nhưng càng nghĩ thì tớ càng cảm thấy cuộc tấn công này được dựng lên chỉ nhằm mục đích bắt cóc Inoue. Nếu Aizen đã phải mất công bắt cô ấy như vậy thì chắc chắn hắn ta sẽ sử dụng cô ấy với mục đích nào đó."

Rukia gật đầu, mặc dù vẫn hơi miễn cưỡng. Cô cũng có kết luận tương tự. Nhưng kể cả khi Inoue không gặp nguy hiểm ngay trước mắt, vẫn còn một người khác khiến cô lo lắng. Ichigo.

Cô muốn trở lên Sinh Giới để xem cậu thế nào. Cô biết nhất định cậu sẽ tự đổ lỗi cho chính mình, đặc biệt là từ khi Ichigo hứa với Inoue rằng lần sau chắc chắn cậu sẽ bảo vệ cô. Nhưng bây giờ Rukia chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài việc tiếp tục lo lắng cho Ichigo và hi vọng rằng cậu không làm gì thiếu suy nghĩ.

-0-

Vài tiếng nữa sẽ đến bình minh, nhưng Urahara vẫn đang đứng ngoài cửa hàng và chờ đợi. Cuối cùng, sự chờ đợi ấy đã mang lại kết quả khi ông nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đều đều trên con phố.

Môi của ông chủ cửa hàng khẽ nhếch lên thành một nụ cười nửa miệng. "Tôi biết là cậu sẽ xuất hiện mà."

"Sao ông biết là tôi sẽ đến?" Ichigo đáp. Anh chàng đã mặc sẵn bộ đồ tử thần.

"Cậu muốn đến Hueco Mundo, và cậu nghĩ tôi biết cách đưa cậu đến đó. Đúng chứ?" Ichigo không đáp lại, và ông coi đó như một sự xác nhận. "Chà, cậu đúng rồi đấy. Đi nào. Mọi thứ đã chuẩn bị xong." Ông quay lại, dẫn đường vào trong cửa hàng.

Ichigo tròn mắt, hoàn toàn bất ngờ. Hoá ra chuyện này đơn giản hơn cậu tưởng rất nhiều.

Tuy nhiên, một giọng nói đã ngăn họ lại trước khi hai người kịp bước vào trong. "Không phải đi như vậy là vội vàng quá sao?"

Urahara quay lại, một anh chàng với mái tóc hoe vàng cắt ngắn đang nhìn ông với cặp mắt như muốn kết tội. Nhanh như cắt, anh ta quấn cả túm bông băng quanh cổ Ichigo, gần như làm cậu nhóc ngạt thở, và giữ đầu kia của đống băng như một sợi dây xích.

Shinji quay sang Ichigo, cau mày, kéo cậu lại gần bằng dây băng. "Cậu để lại cả đống băng cứu thương đã sử dụng trước cửa nhà chúng tôi là sao hả? Ai mà _thèm_ dùng đống bông băng đã sử dụng của cậu chứ?"

"Hi... Hira... ko...!" Ichigo nghẹt tiếng, mặt tím tái và các ngón tay túm chặt lấy dải băng trắng quanh cổ.

Urahara quan sát, giấu mặt sau chiếc quạt giấy, nhưng không can thiệp.

Shinji cuối cùng cũng buông ra, khiến cho Ichigo thở phào. "Thế, cậu thích đen... hay trắng?"

Sau một hồi ho lấy ho để, Ichigo nhìn anh chàng vizard với cặp mắt nghi hoặc. "Hả?"

"Màu ở trong đám tang cậu ấy, đồ ngốc," Shinji nói, hờ hững. "Cậu muốn màu đen hay trắng? Ít ra thì tôi cũng có thể nói lại điều này với gia đình cậu. Cậu định đến Hueco Mundo mà, phải không?"

"Tôi sẽ cứu Inoue," Ichigo đáp, hoàn toàn nghiêm túc.

"Đừng chọc cười tôi," Shinji nói, với một vẻ khinh khỉnh trong giọng. "Với khả năng hiện giờ của cậu ư? Cậu thậm chí còn khó bảo toàn tính mạng của chính mình. Tên arrancar tóc xanh đó có thể đã giết cậu nếu như hôm đó tôi không ra mặt. Hắn đã đánh bại cậu mà không cần dùng đến zanpakutou. Chưa kể lúc đó hắn còn đang mất một cánh tay. Nếu lần ấy cậu đã thất bại... thì cậu nghĩ rằng mình có thể địch với toàn bộ Hueco Mundo hay sao?"

"Inoue là bạn tôi! Tôi không thể bỏ mặc cô ấy được!"

Shinji thụi ngay một quả đấm vào mặt Ichigo khiến cậu lùi lại vài bước. "Không ai bảo cậu bỏ mặc cô ấy cả," anh điềm tĩnh. "Chỉ là cậu không được đi cho đến khi cậu thực sự có thể cứu được cô ấy."

Ichigo lắc lắc đầu, cố thoát ra khỏi cơn choáng váng. "Nhưng—"

Lần này thì anh chàng vizard sút thẳng vào bụng cậu, đẩy Ichigo ra xa vài chục mét rồi nhanh chóng dùng shunpo di chuyển đến chỗ đó. Một chân đạp lên ngực của cậu chàng Ichigo vẫn còn đang ngỡ ngàng và mất phương hướng nằm trên mặt đất, Shinji nheo mắt. "Tôi không ngăn cậu đánh nhau với gã arrancar đó, vì tôi biết cậu là một tên ngốc và lại thích thân lừa ưa nặng. Nhưng rõ ràng là cậu ngốc hơn tôi tưởng. Cậu hoàn toàn kém xa hắn, Ichigo. Bây giờ mà đi thì cậu sẽ tự huỷ hoại cơ hội giành chiến thắng của mình và cơ hội sống sót của cô ấy. Tôi không thể để cậu làm thế." Anh nhấc chân ra và quay đầu lại, vai sụp xuống, một tay đặt lên lồng ngực trái và thở dài. "Dù sao thì Orihime-chan cũng là mối tình đầu của tôi mà."

Ichigo ngồi dậy, một tay vô thức đặt lên bụng chỗ mà cậu vừa bị đá vào, nhìn ra xa và không nén nổi một tiếng thở dài khó chịu. "Đừng có bạ ai cũng tỏ tình kiểu đấy. Ghê muốn chết!"

Ichigo nghĩ về những điều Hirako vừa nói trong lúc cậu bắt đầu gỡ bỏ đống dây băng quanh cổ, cố gắng quyết định xem mình nên làm gì. Nhưng rồi cặp lông mày lúc nào cũng cau có đã thành thương hiệu của cậu càng trở nên nhăn nhúm hơn khi mà, sau khi đã tháo hẳn hai mươi vòng, đống dây nhợ lằng nhằng kia vẫn chưa buông tha Ichigo. "Chết tiệt! Anh quấn cái thứ của nợ này bao nhiêu vòng quanh người tôi thế hả?!"

"Hê..." đáp lại cậu chỉ là một phản ứng gây bực bội hết sức.

Ichigo càu nhàu và tiếp tục gỡ cho đến khi cậu thoát khỏi mớ dây vải trắng lòng thòng. Tuy nhiên, vẫn chưa phải lúc ăn mừng, vì bên dưới lớp băng cậu phát hiện ra một chiếc vòng kim loại đã được cố định vừa khít quanh cổ. "Hả?! Đây là cái quái gì thế?!" Cậu cố giật ra nhưng không được.

Shinji quay lại nhìn cậu, nhún vai, cười đắc thắng. "Có gì đâu. Chỉ là một thứ sẽ giật điện cậu nếu cậu cố tình bước qua Garganta."

"Garga gì cơ?" Ichigo nhíu mày, không hiểu.

"Garganta," Urahara nói, như để nhắc cho hai chàng trai về sự hiện diện của mình, "là cánh cổng mà cậu phải đi qua đế đến được Hueco Mundo."

"À, nhân tiện cho cậu biết luôn, chỉ có tôi mới biết cách tháo cái vòng đó ra," Shinji thêm vào.

Ichigo lúc bấy giờ đang nhảy choi choi. "Tháo cái này ra khỏi cổ tôi mau, đồ khỉ kia!"

Shinji chỉ cười. "Chừng nào cậu luyện tập xong đã. Thế nên là nếu muốn đi sớm thì chăm chỉ vào đấy."

Ichigo ném cho anh chàng tóc vàng hoe một cái lườm chết người, nhưng biết rằng mình buộc phải đầu hàng. Nếu cậu muốn giải cứu Inoue, cậu phải vượt qua trở ngại này trước đã.

Shinji túm lấy lưng áo Ichigo và kéo cậu ta đi. "Hiyori nhớ trò đá đít cậu lắm đấy. Đi với tôi nào."

"Oi!" Ichigo phản kháng khi bị lôi đi xềnh xệch "Tôi tự đi được mà, chết tiệt!"

Shinji lờ đi và tiếp tục kéo. Rồi anh dừng lại như thể nhớ ra điều gì đó, và liếc nhìn qua vai. "Không phản đối gì chứ?"

"Hoàn toàn không," Urahara đáp, không hề bất ngờ. "Chỉ một câu hỏi thôi... Bao lâu?"

"Tôi sẽ mang cậu ta trở lại trong khoảng vài tuần nữa," Shinji đáp, nở nụ cười tinh quái. "Tất nhiên là sẽ trước mùa đông rồi."

"Cái gì?!" Ichigo la lên phản đối. "Vài tuần cơ á?! Ba ngày là tối đa!"

"Cậu muốn đấy nhé," Shinji thản nhiên.

Urahara dõi theo họ với vẻ mặt khó mà đoán biết được cảm xúc trong khi hai anh chàng tiếp tục tranh cãi và cuối cùng biến mất hẳn trên con đường vắng.

Lúc này, cánh cửa tiệm mới từ từ mở ra, Ishida và Sado đang đứng ở trong.

"Urahara-san... đó là ai vậy?" anh chàng Quincy thắc mắc.

Vị cựu tử thần suy nghĩ trong giây lát, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi con đường giờ đã không một bóng người. "Có lẽ là người duy nhất có thể giúp Kurosaki-san lúc này."

Ishida không hiểu lắm, nhưng giờ không phải lúc để thắc mắc. "Nếu Kurosaki không đi được, thì Sado-kun và tôi sẽ đi mà không có cậu ấy."

"Không," Urahara cương quyết. "Kể cả có Kurosaki-san thì lợi thế cũng không thuộc về các cậu. Không có cậu ấy, tôi chắc rằng các cậu cũng đã biết, việc này là bất khả thi. Hai người sẽ tiếp tục luyện tập ở đây và chờ thời cơ thích hợp."

"Nhưng còn... Inoue-san..."

"Đừng lo. Aizen sẽ không giết cô ấy đâu." Urahara quay lại, đối diện với các chàng trai. "Tôi đảm bảo điều đó."

"Tôi không chỉ lo lắng về Aizen," Ishida thở dài. "Chúng ta không biết hắn kiểm soát tụi hollow và các arrancar đến mức nào. Không thể đoán được chuyện gì có thể xảy ra."

**Hết Chương Một**


	2. Chương 2

**Chương Hai**

Orihime ngồi lặng đi trên chiếc ghế bành trắng to quá khổ đã một lúc kể từ chuyện vừa xảy ra với Grimmjow. Sau khi được cô hồi phục vết thương, hắn lập tức rời đi, không quên bỏ lại cho cô một lời đe doạ:

_"Ta không nghe lệnh ai hết. Nếu cô hé ra tiếng nào về chuyện này, ngay cả Aizen cũng không cứu nổi cô đâu."_

Cô cảm thấy lời đe doạ của hắn là quá thừa thãi. Cô đâu định nói ra. Và đằng nào cô cũng không có ai để nói. Ai lại đi tin lời cô cơ chứ?

Mải suy nghĩ, cô đã hoàn toàn quên mất về chỗ thức ăn cũng như một lời đe doạ _khác_ trước đó, cho đến khi chính người đã nói ra điều ấy quay trở lại phòng. Cô mở to mắt nhìn trân trân Espada số bốn, tất cả những ý nghĩ về cánh tay đứt lìa bất chợt được thay thế bằng nỗi sợ hãi bị ép ăn.

Ulquiorra nhìn từ cô gái cho đến chỗ thức ăn còn nguyên trên bàn, và lại quay về nhìn cô, khiến cô ngoảnh mặt đi chỗ khác và cúi đầu xuống. Anh cầm lấy đĩa thức ăn, rồi bước đến chỗ Orihime và cứ đứng yên trước mặt cô, nhìn xuống và nghĩ đến sự cứng đầu của cô. Cô ta sẵn sàng làm tất cả để bạn bè không gặp nguy hiểm, nhưng nếu người bị nguy hiểm là chính cô ta thì đe doạ đến mấy cũng vô tác dụng. Anh thực sự không muốn ép cô ăn, nhưng cô không cho anh lựa chọn nào khác. Càng lúc việc bắt cô ăn càng trở thành một gánh nặng hết sức phiền phức.

Orihime bồn chồn vặn các ngón tay. Bầu không khí im lặng và sự hiện diện sát gần của anh cùng với việc không rõ anh định làm gì với đĩa thức ăn khiến lòng cô chẳng khác gì như có lửa đốt.

"Ăn đi," anh nói và đưa đĩa thức ăn cho cô. "…làm ơn."

Orihime chớp mắt ngạc nhiên, dù vẫn không ngẩng lên. Với người không hiểu rõ Ulquiorra, hai chữ "làm ơn" của anh nghe lạnh lùng và thờ ơ cũng như mọi lời mà anh từng nói. Nhưng với Orihime, mấy ngày qua đã nghe anh thuyết giảng liên tục về việc thể xác và tâm hồn cô sẽ được dâng hiến để phục vụ ngài Aizen vĩ đại và quyền lực, từ "làm ơn" đó rõ ràng nghe nhẹ nhàng hơn và, đáng kinh ngạc là, có chút gì đó cầu khẩn. Và đột nhiên, cô cảm thấy trong lòng nhói lên cảm giác tội lỗi.

Mặc dù chính Ulquiorra là người đã bắt cóc cô, suy cho cùng anh cũng chỉ làm theo mệnh lệnh. Cô đoán chắc rằng nếu như được lựa chọn, anh sẽ không đời nào muốn dính dáng đến cô. Trông chừng một tù nhân tất nhiên là chẳng vui vẻ gì với một người sở hữu sức mạnh như anh. Nếu cô nhịn đói đến chết dưới sự canh giữ của anh, Aizen nhất định sẽ không hài lòng.

Cô tự hỏi liệu Aizen sẽ làm gì với Ulquiorra nếu chuyện đó xảy ra. Một hình phạt thích đáng, được cân nhắc kỹ lưỡng chỉ dành cho Ulquiorra sẽ thế nào nhỉ? Bắt anh ta vùi đầu vào đống rác? Dùng lông vũ cù lòng bàn chân cho đến khi anh ta cười ngặt nghẽo? Bắt anh ta mặc váy lá và nhảy điệu hula trước toàn thể Espada?

Orihime lắc mạnh đầu để đuổi hết những hình ảnh tưởng tượng đó ra khỏi tâm trí. Giờ không phải lúc nghĩ đến mấy thứ đó. "Nếu tôi không ăn anh có bị phạt không?" cô hỏi, nhỏ giọng.

Ulquiorra khẽ nhướng mày. "Không phải việc của—"

"Cứ nói đi," cô ngắt lời, gần như thì thào.

Anh nhắm mắt lại, thầm thở dài. _Ngu ngốc_. "…có."

Orihime thở hắt ra, thật khẽ. "…được rồi…" Cô ngước lên nhìn anh rất nhanh rồi nhận lấy đĩa thức ăn và đặt lên lòng mình. Nhặt chiếc nĩa lên, cô gẩy nhẹ chỗ thức ăn rồi bắt đầu ăn, chậm rãi.

-0-

Ulquiorra thong thả bước trên hành lang của Las Noches, tay nhét trong túi, vô thức lần tìm những viên đá nhỏ lúc nào cũng mang theo ở trong túi, suy nghĩ về nhiệm vụ. Càng tiếp xúc với cô gái đó, anh càng chán ghét vị trí của mình.

Sao anh lại nói "làm ơn" chứ? Anh đã bao giờ nói từ đó trong cả cuộc đời arrancar của mình? Như thể cơ thể anh tự hành động theo ý muốn của nó. Nhưng điều khiến anh hoàn toàn không hiểu là từ đó được cất lên một cách rất tự nhiên. Như một phản xạ. Tất nhiên, anh hối hận ngay khi tâm trí anh nhận ra mình vừa nói gì, nhưng chuyện đó không quan trọng.

Ở cô gái này có điều gì đó đe doạ sẽ làm khuấy động sự điềm tĩnh lý trí cố hữu trong anh. Càng tiếp xúc với cô ta, cảm giác đó càng trở nên rõ rệt. Anh không xác định được nguyên do, và cũng không thể nghĩ ra một lời giải thích nào. Với người luôn coi lý luận logic là bản năng như anh, đây quả thực là một sự phiền nhiễu. Cô ta là một mối phiền nhiễu.

Có lẽ nhiệm vụ canh giữ cô gái loài người này không dễ dàng như anh đã nghĩ.

-0-

(Genji – 6 tuổi)

_Trong một con hẻm nhỏ, cậu dựa lưng vào tường, trượt dần xuống rồi ngồi hẳn trên mặt đất, không đủ sức để đi thêm một bước nào nữa. Bụng cậu réo ùng ục. "Im đi nào…"_

_Suốt một ngày trời Genji đã đi lục lọi từng chiếc thùng rác và từng con hẻm, cố kiếm cho được dù chỉ một chút thức ăn để sống qua ngày. Thế nhưng mọi nỗ lực đều là vô ích, và đến giờ cậu đã hoàn toàn bỏ cuộc. Có lẽ hôm nay thần may mắn không mỉm cười với cậu._

_Cậu trượt hẳn người xuống, nằm dựa vào bức tường. Cậu sẽ chết như thế này sao? Liệu có ai biết? Có ai quan tâm? Cậu sợ chết, nhưng... nghĩ đến viễn cảnh phải sống hết cái cuộc đời như trước giờ cậu vẫn sống... có lẽ cái chết cũng không tệ lắm. Thực chất thì nó cũng chỉ như ngủ thôi, phải không?_

_Khi cặp mi mắt nặng trĩu dần dần sụp xuống, có ai đó lờ mờ xuất hiện trong tầm mắt của cậu. Genji cố tập trung để nhìn rõ, nhưng tất cả những gì cậu nhìn được là một đôi mắt xanh lục dữ dội nhất cậu từng thấy…_

_Tỉnh lại, Genji đang nằm trên một tấm đệm, được phủ chăn ấm, trong một căn phòng hoàn toàn xa lạ. Cậu ngồi dậy, bất chợt hoảng hốt không biết mình đang ở đâu._

_"Cậu đã dậy."_

_Genji quay sang, thấy một cậu bé bước vào, trên tay là một khay thức ăn. Bộ đồ của cậu ta may bằng vải trơn, không có hoạ tiết, có lẽ là một người hầu. Tuy nhiên, từ cậu bé này toát ra một vẻ gì đó cao sang khác thường, khiến cho Genji tự hỏi hay cậu ta thuộc một tầng lớp cao hơn. "Tôi đang ở đâu?"_

_"Cậu đang ở trong lâu đài của chủ nhân tôi, lãnh chúa Hayashi," cậu bé đáp, quỳ xuống bên cạnh Genji, đặt cái khay xuống nền nhà. "Tôi tìm thấy cậu ở gần đây và đưa cậu về." Cậu bé lấy ra một đôi đũa và một bát cơm với thịt và rau._

_Genji chớp mắt, rồi nhanh chóng nhận lấy từ tay cậu bé và ngấu nghiến chỗ thức ăn._

_Cậu bé nhìn cậu, gần như chăm chú. "Cậu không nên ăn quá nhanh nếu như đã nhịn đói một thời gian dài."_

_Tuy nhiên, Genji đói đến mức bỏ ngoài tai mọi lời nhắc nhở. Đây là bữa ăn tử tế đầu tiên cậu có được trong cả quãng thời gian dài. Lại còn là bữa ăn ngon nhất từ lúc cậu sinh ra đến giờ nữa._

_"Tôi là Ukita," cậu bé kia nói, đưa ra một cốc trà. "Cậu tên gì?"_

_Genji hấp tấp nhận cốc trà và uống một hơi. "Genji," cậu đáp vội trước khi tiếp tục ngấu nghiến chỗ thức ăn._

_Chợt cánh cửa shoji lại trượt sang, vừa đủ cho một cô bé tò mò ló đầu vào. "Cậu ấy đã tỉnh chưa?" Cô bé trở nên phấn khích hẳn khi thấy người mới đến đã tỉnh dậy và mừng rỡ nhảy vào phòng._

_Trong khi cậu nhóc vừa suýt chết đói còn đang mải ăn không để ý đến cô, Ukita đã đứng dậy và cúi đầu chào. "Công chúa."_

_Cô công chúa nhỏ chau mày và trề môi ra với cậu. "Ukita, đã bảo bao nhiêu lần rồi là không được gọi ta như thế nữa cơ mà?! Ở đây làm gì có ai!"_

_Cậu bé lại cúi đầu lần nữa, khoé miệng thoáng một nét cười. "Xin thứ lỗi, Công chúa."_

_Vai cô bé sụp xuống, kèm theo một tiếng thở dài chán nản. "Thôi bỏ đi." Cô nhảy bổ đến chỗ Genji và ngồi bên cạnh cậu, cười lớn. "Xin chào! Tôi là Akari! Cậu tên gì vậy?"_

_Genji, với cơm dính đầy trên mặt, giật mình khi đột ngột nghe thấy một giọng nói lớn và đầy phấn khích. Cậu càng ngạc nhiên hơn khi thấy một cô bé dễ thương với mái tóc đen dài và đôi mắt màu nâu mật ong, mặc một bộ kimono may bằng thứ lụa hảo hạng nhất, đang quỳ gối ngồi ngay cạnh cậu, ngả người về phía trước đến mức mặt cô bé chỉ còn cách mặt cậu một chút xíu, đôi mắt cô mở to nhìn cậu vô cùng háo hức. Hơi e sợ, cậu lùi người lại, vẫn giữ chặt bát cơm và đôi đũa sát ngay miệng. "Ge… Genji."_

_Cô vò mái tóc đen ngắn rối bù của cậu, mặt ra vẻ ngẫm nghĩ. "Tóc của cậu cứ dựng đứng hết cả lên. Cậu cố tình để nó buồn cười như vậy hả?"_

_Genji càu nhàu và cố tránh xa cô, tỏ ra khó chịu. "Đừng chạm vào! Nó lúc nào cũng vậy rồi!"_

_Cô nghiêng đầu. "Cậu có mùi kỳ cục ghê."_

_"THÔI ĐI!" Mặt cậu nóng bừng, vừa tức tối vừa xấu hổ. Không được tắm trong hàng ngày trời có phải lỗi của cậu đâu chứ!_

_Rồi đột nghiên Akari há hốc miệng tỏ ra cực kỳ thích thú, ngả vào cậu sát hơn, khiến cho Genji phải ngửa ra sau để giữ khoảng cách. "Oa! Ukita, nhìn mắt cậu ấy này! Xanh biếc như băng ấy! Đẹp quá!"_

_Genji nhìn Ukita, gần như cầu cứu. Cậu ta chỉ nhìn lại cậu, không nói gì cũng không làm gì. Tuy nhiên một điều chắc chắn là mắt cậu ta ánh lên vẻ thích thú thấy rõ._

-0-

Grimmjow nằm trên giường, hai tay đặt sau đầu, hờ hững nhìn lên trần nhà. _Có vẻ như cô ta có thể gợi lại ký ức thật..._

-0-

Orihime bước dọc hành lang, theo sau hai người hộ tống cô, Loli và Menoli. Cô vừa diện kiến Aizen và đang trên đường trở về phòng mình.

Cô không biết tại sao hắn lại muốn gặp cô. Cuộc đối thoại của hai người chẳng có gì hơn ngoài những lời bông đùa hời hợt. Hắn nói được có cô trong "gia đình" là một niềm vinh dự, trong khi thực chất cô là một tù nhân. Hắn hỏi việc sinh hoạt của cô có được thoải mái hay không và xem liệu cô có nhu cầu gì khác, mặc dù ai cũng biết là nếu cô nói cô muốn rời khỏi đây thì chuyện đó sẽ không bao giờ thành hiện thực. Hắn "nhờ" cô sử dụng sức mạnh của mình để giúp hắn, nhưng rõ ràng là hắn không cho cô lựa chọn nào khác. Và cuối cùng, hắn chưa bao giờ giải thích rõ chính xác thì hắn muốn cô làm gì.

Kể từ khi đặt chân đến Las Noches, tất cả những gì cô làm được là hồi phục cánh tay của Grimmjow vào hôm đầu tiên. Và kể cả thế, việc đó giống như một màn trình diễn hơn là một sự phục vụ thực sự. Không lẽ Aizen chỉ muốn cô trị thương cho quân của hắn? Cô tự thấy việc đó hơi khó tin. Dù sao thì, ngay khi cánh tay của Grimmjow trở lại lành lặn, hắn lập tức giết Luppi, mà Aizen thậm chí không buồn chớp mắt. Hắn cũng không bắt cô hồi phục cho Luppi.

Có lẽ hắn muốn giữ cô phòng trường hợp chính hắn cần được chữa trị, nhưng cái đó cũng khó có khả năng xảy ra. Thứ nhất, hắn cực kì mạnh và có lẽ không cần đến năng lực của cô. Hắn cũng rất thông minh. Hắn biết khi mà hắn cần đến cô cứu mạng thì cô – kẻ thù và tù nhân của hắn – sẽ không đời nào chịu làm chuyện đó. Vậy thì... là gì được nhỉ? Cố tìm ra câu trả lời thực sự khiến cô đau đầu.

Orihime mải đắm chìm vào suy nghĩ đến mức cô không nhận ra mình đã trở lại phòng từ lúc nào. Nhìn xung quanh, cô cũng nhận thấy rằng những kẻ hộ tống cô chưa rời đi. Cô nhìn hai người với vẻ dò hỏi và đến lúc ấy cô mới tự hỏi tại sao Ulquiorra không phải người hộ tống cô.

Nghĩ lại thì, Espada số bốn là người duy nhất tiếp xúc với cô, nên cô đã mong đợi anh như một lẽ tự nhiên. Không phải vì anh đặc biệt tốt với cô hay gì đó, nhưng ít ra cũng không đối xử tệ với cô. Cô sợ anh? Đúng. Cô cảm thấy an toàn khi ở cạnh anh? Không hẳn, nhưng chắc chắn là an toàn hơn khi cô ở cùng với bất kỳ một arrancar nào khác cho tới giờ. Anh hoàn toàn không giống hình ảnh cố hữu trong tâm trí cô về "kẻ bắt cóc": một kẻ dữ dằn, bệnh hoạn, thiếu ý thức vệ sinh và sở hữu tràng cười man rợ... đôi lúc còn thêm miếng bịt mắt... và có lẽ là cả cái móc câu ở một bên tay nữa.

Cô lắc đầu để trở về thực tại. _Không phải lúc, Orihime!_

Dù thế nào đi nữa, Ulquiorra cũng không bao giờ nhìn cô _như thế_.

Loli nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt trừng trừng giận dữ, toé lửa phẫn nộ và ghen ghét, tiến lại gần cô. Thế rồi, không báo trước, cô ta giơ tay đấm mạnh vào mặt Orihime. "Đừng vội tỏ ra tự mãn chỉ vì Ngài Aizen đối xử tốt với ngươi. Ngươi chỉ là một con nhỏ loài người nhỏ bé tầm thường. Ngươi không bao giờ sánh được với arrancar bọn ta đâu." Cô ta tung thêm một cú đánh nữa.

Orihime mất thăng bằng và ngã xuống sàn. Tuy vậy, bất chấp đau đớn, cô không kháng cự.

"Loli!" Menoli kêu lên lo lắng. "Ngài Ulquiorra mà phát hiện ra là nguy đấy!"

"Chúng ta chuồn khỏi đây trước khi ngài ấy về là được," Loli cãi lại, tiếp tục thụi một cách phấn khích. "Nếu bắt cô ta tự chữa cho chính mình thì làm gì có ai biết chứ? Cứ canh chừng đi!"

Menoli cau mày chịu thua và quay ra cửa, bất chợt cứng người vì sợ hãi khi trước ngưỡng cửa là dáng vóc to lớn của một Espada tóc xanh dương. Sau một khắc cô ta mới run run bật ra được tên của anh. "Gr…Grimmjow…"

Vẫn túm lấy cổ áo Orihime, Loli trợn mắt khi quay lại và nhìn thấy kẻ phá đám.

Grimmjow lần lượt nhìn hai cô ả arrancar trước khi trao đổi bằng ánh mắt với Orihime. Anh chuyển hướng chú ý sang Loli. "Các ngươi ngu ngốc đến độ không muốn người khác biết mình làm mấy trò dơ bẩn như vậy mà vẫn để cửa mở hay sao hả?"

Loli buông Orihime ra và lườm gã Espada. "Không phải việc của ngươi, Grimmjow. Biến ra khỏi đây!"

Grimmjow nheo mắt. "Từ lúc nào ta phải nghe lệnh các ngươi vậy?" anh hỏi với giọng dửng dưng, thậm chí còn đáng sợ hơn lúc quát lên. Anh bắt đầu tiến tới, khiến Loli bất giác lùi lại một bước.

Khi Menoli vừa ngu ngốc chen vào để chặn anh lại, cô ta bỗng thấy mình bị hất sang một bên, gáy đập mạnh vào tường, bật máu.

Loli không có thời gian để phản ứng khi Grimmjow túm lấy đầu cô ta và nện vào bức tường gần nhất, giữ chặt. "Muốn thử nói lại không?"

Orihime gượng đứng dậy, lo rằng anh sẽ giết cô gái kia thật. "Dừng lại đi! Làm ơn!"

Grimmjow không thèm để ý.

"Ngài Aizen sẽ không tha thứ cho ngươi đâu!" Loli giận dữ nói lớn, đồng thời nhận ngay một cú đá vào bụng. Cô ta gập người lại, trượt xuống sàn, đau đến gần như ngất đi.

"Làm như ông ta thèm quan tâm đến ngươi ấy," Grimmjow nhận xét, gần như là tự nhủ.

Đúng lúc này, Ulquiorra bước vào. "Chuyện này là sao?"

Tất cả đều quay ra phía anh, nhưng không ai nói gì.

"Grimmjow... ngươi đang làm gì ở đây?" Espada số bốn cất tiếng hỏi.

"Làm công việc của ngươi, tất nhiên rồi," Grimmjow thờ ơ đáp, không buồn nhìn vào mắt của Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra cuối cùng cũng để ý thấy vẻ ngoài đầy thâm tím của Orihime. Rồi quay lại nhìn Loli và Menoli, anh nhận thấy cả hai đều đang run lẩy bẩy vì sợ hãi. Anh bước đến chỗ Orihime, nhìn lướt cô từ đầu đến chân. Không được "nguyên vẹn" cho lắm. "Có chuyện gì?"

Orihime lưỡng lự. Cô khẽ liếc nhìn Loli và Menoli, rõ ràng cả hai đều lộ rõ vẻ kinh hãi. Mắt nhìn đi chỗ khác, cô đáp, "Không... không có gì đâu, thật đấy."

Ulquiorra nhìn cô chằm chằm, ngạc nhiên khi cô quyết định bao che cho những kẻ vừa hành hạ mình. Hai cô ả arrancar đều kinh ngạc, và đến cả Grimmjow cũng nhướng một bên mày.

Ulquiorra ném cho Loli và Menoli một cái lườm sắc lạnh. "Đi đi. Ta sẽ giải quyết hai ngươi sau."

Hai cô gái lập tức cúi đầu và lui ra.

Ulquiorra chuyển hướng chú ý sang cô gái loài người. Nâng cằm cô lên, anh xoay đầu cô để kiểm tra vết thương.

Không biết nên phản ứng lại thế nào, Orihime ngồi yên và im lặng.

Gần như vô thức, Ulquiorra dùng ngón tay cái lau đi vệt máu chảy ra từ khoé miệng cô. He sighed inwardly. Anh đã hi vọng được tránh xa cô càng nhiều càng tốt, nhưng có vẻ như giao nhiệm vụ canh gác này cho đám thuộc hạ không phải một ý hay chút nào.

Nhận thấy Grimmjow vẫn còn ở trong phòng, Ulquiorra quay sang. "Ngươi còn ở đây làm gì vậy, Grimmjow?" anh hỏi với vẻ điềm tĩnh thường thấy.

Grimmjow, có chút để ý đến thái độ của Ulquiorra, nhìn sang Orihime như thể đang cân nhắc để đưa ra câu trả lời. "Chẳng gì cả."

Ulquiorra không bỏ qua ánh nhìn đó. "Ta không biết tại sao ngươi đến đây, nhưng tốt nhất ngươi nên tránh xa nếu biết cái gì nên làm."

"Tên khốn," Grimmjow buột miệng lẩm bẩm.

Tuy vậy, Ulquiorra đã nghe thấy. "Ngươi nói gì?"

Espada số sáu nhếch mép. "Ta nói, nếu không thì sao? Ngươi muốn đấu hả?" Nếu lần này anh có thể khiêu khích được Ulquiorra chiến đấu, quả là một ngày may mắn. Ngay từ đầu hắn đã làm anh ngứa ngáy đến muốn nện cho một trận ra trò rồi.

Ulquiorra nhắm mắt và cho tay vào túi. "Ta không có hứng thú. Đừng bắt ta phải nhắc đi nhắc lại nữa."

"Ngươi không có hứng thú? Hay là ngươi sợ?"

"Đừng lãng phí thời gian của ta, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow nhíu mày, nhưng anh cũng hiểu rằng Ulquiorra không dễ mắc bẫy như vậy. "Hừ." Bất mãn, anh rảo bước ra khỏi phòng.

Khi chỉ còn lại hai người, Espada số 4 quay lại với Orihime. "Tự hồi phục cho bản thân đi," anh ra lệnh. "Ta sẽ đảm bảo chuyện này không bao giờ xảy ra nữa," anh nói và bước đi về phía cửa.

Dù Orihime chẳng hề vui vẻ gì khi phải làm bao cát của kẻ khác, cô hoàn toàn không muốn mấy cô gái kia phải mất mạng vì chuyện đó. Ở Hueco Mundo này, cô cũng không ngạc nhiên nếu đó là hình phạt cho họ. "Khoan đã! Không... không có gì nghiêm trọng đâu. Tôi có thể tự chữa cho mình. Tôi không sao đâu."

Ulquiorra liếc nhìn qua vai về phía cô. "Đây không phải chuyện về cô, cô gái. Đây là vấn đề về mệnh lệnh. Những kẻ làm trái lệnh sẽ bị trừng phạt. Cô nên ghi nhớ điều đó." Nói xong câu đó, anh rời đi.

**Hết Chương Một**

_(*) Chú thích từ tác giả: Genji và Ukita bằng tuổi, còn Akari thì nhỏ hơn một tuổi._


End file.
